Earth-191819
On this Earth, there are many that take on popular names, like Superman and Spider-Man, but these are completely original characters. Characters The Justice League Superman (191819).jpg|'Superman (Henry Siegel)' Hen-El/Hen-Zod was born on the planet Krypton, a product of the union between scientist Sev-El and military soldier Dona Mon-Zod. When Krypton was being destroyed, Hen was sent to the Earth, where he was eventually adopted into the Siegel family. Henry went on to become a star student in high school, being a perfection of body and mind. He was in every genius club and did sports, but held back greatly due to his advantages. Recently, Henry found out his origin and went on to become a hero. When the survivors of Krypton came to the Earth, those of the House of El call him Hen-El, but the House of Zod call him Hen-Zod. Flash (191819).jpg|'The Flash (Grant Nichols)' Grant Nichols is a jack of all trades, working as a mechanic, a stunt double, and other remedial jobs. But when there was a mysterious explosion, he suddenly gained the power of super speed. Cyborg (191819).jpg|'Cyborg (Mitch Payton)' Mitch was a high school running-back who was trying to stop a pair of armed robbers who were trying to steal his parent's life work as scientists. One of the robbers had used a shotgun and shot off his hand. Afterwards, his parents created for him a prostethic hand, as well as a cybernetic suit to give to him super strength. Green Lantern (191819).jpg|'Green Lantern (Nate Upton)' Several million years ago, several intergalactic defense forces have been formed to protect life in the universe. The Green Lantern were among those formed. In the year 2000, the Green Lanterns started letting humans join the corps. Nate is the most recent human to join, and has been selected to protect the Earth. Batman (191819).jpg|'Batman (Bryan Kane)' Growing up a social outcast but a being of perfect mind and body, Bryan went on to join the army, where he excelled enough to be recruited into the special forces. However, he was found to have had trouble of working with others. Afterwards, he went on to become a police detective, where he used what resources he could find to become Batman. Wonder Woman (191819).jpg|Wonder Woman Black Canary (191819).jpg|Black Canary Green Arrow (191819).jpg|Arsenal Martian Manhunter (191819).jpg|Martian Manhunter Blue Beetle (191819).jpg|Blue Beetle Supergirl (191819).jpg|Supergirl Hawkgirl (191819).jpg|Hawkgirl Starfire (191819).jpg|Starfire Raven (191819).jpg|Raven Nightwing (191819).jpg|Nightwing Batgirl (191819).jpg|Batgirl Beast Boy (191819).jpg|Beast Boy Jinx (191819).jpg|Jinx Superboy (191819).jpg|Superboy Miss Martian (191819).jpg|Miss Martian The Avengers Iron Man Alt Armor (Earth-5205).jpg|Iron Man John-staub-new-thor-2.jpg|Thor Ant-Man (5417).jpg|Ant-Man Wasp3131.jpg|Wasp Hulk.jpg|Hulk Captain america -v-.jpg|Captain America Scarlet Witch 9514.jpg|Scarlet Witch Black Panther (Earth-70710).png|Black Panther Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow Beast.jpg|Beast Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel Falcon 613.png|Falcon She hulk.jpg|She Hulk Thing-.jpg|Thing Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5340).jpg|Mr. Fantastic Invisible woman.jpg|Invisible Woman Superior Spider-Ronin.png|Spider-Man WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine Nova (Earth-014).jpg|Nova Daredevil Black Costume.png|Daredevil Storm.jpg|Storm Quake S.H.I.E.L.D. 50th Anniversary Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Quake Havok MN.jpg|Havok Sunfire.png|Sunfire Deadpool x force.jpg|Deadpool Human Torch Jim.jpg|Human Torch Wiccan (2095).jpg|Wiccan Young Avengers - Teddy Altman Hulkling 2 (cris-art).jpg|Hulkling Villains Batman Villains Captain America Villains Daredevil Villains Flash Villains Green Arrow Villains Green Lantern Villains Iron Man Villains Justice League Villains Spider-Man Villains Superman Villains Thor Villains Wonder Woman Villains Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction